1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a docking pin for docking with a docking station, in which a mounting structure for mounting the docking pin to the mobile terminal has a reduced volume and can assure simple assembly and mechanical reliability while preventing deterioration in wireless performance due to a reduced surface area of a carrier of an antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to portability thereof. The present invention relates to mobile terminals.
As mobile terminals continue to be provided with an increasing number of functions, mobile terminals implementing multimedia player functionality, such as photographing of still images or moving images, reproduction of music or moving image files, games, broadcast reception and the like, have been introduced.
Such a mobile terminal includes a built-in battery for supply of electrical energy. The built-in battery is charged using an external charging device. The charging device may be a general standard adaptor or a docking station provided by a manufacturer.
A docking station has been used as a stationary connection device for charging or data communication of a mobile terminal.
In addition to charging or data communication of a mobile terminal, the docking station may be designed such that the mobile terminal can be used while seated thereon.
Generally, the docking station may be configured such that a lower portion of a mobile phone, a length of which is longer than a width thereof, is seated on the docking station. Accordingly, a mobile terminal is provided with a docking pin for docking with the docking station. The docking pin may be exposed from a case of the mobile terminal and may be located at the lower portion of the mobile terminal.
The docking pin and an antenna of the mobile terminal may need to be electrically connected to a circuit board of the mobile terminal.
However, as mobile terminals become increasingly slimmer, the lower portion of the mobile terminal provides a limited interior space for installation of an antenna module, a docking structure and the like.
For this reason, there exists a demand for a mobile terminal including a docking pin for docking with a docking station, in which a mounting structure for mounting the docking pin to the mobile terminal has a reduced volume and can assure simple assembly and mechanical reliability while preventing deterioration in wireless performance due to a reduced surface area of a carrier of an antenna module.